russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano’ Beats ‘Merlyna’ and ‘The Cure’ in National TV Ratings
Posted on May 2, 2018 The Cure (Jennylyn Mercado, Leanne Bautista, Tom Rodriguez), FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Coco Martin), Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias (pink mermaid)) FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano opened the week strongly with a national TV rating of 41.2%, beating its fantaserye Merlyna with 36.6% and a new rival show The Cure with 17.9%. It kept its lead on Tuesday (May 1) with 41.2% versus its competing programs with only 36.7% and 16.4%. Meanwhile, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell opened the week strongly won its timeslot with a national TV rating of 37.7% last Tuesday (May 1), compared to Bagani (34.9%) and Kambal Karibal (19.2%). 'April 30, 2018 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 38.6% #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''Kambal, Karibal'' (GMA) - 20.6% #''Since I Found You'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.4% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.6% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.4% #''The Cure'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 17.2% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 17.1% #''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.6% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.9% #''Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Araw Gabi'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.7% #''Warrior is a Child'' (IBC) - 15.6% #''Asintado'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Contessa'' (GMA) - 14.1% #''The One That Got Away'' (GMA) / The Stepdaughters (GMA) - 14.0% #''Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka'' (GMA) / A Love So Beautiful (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (IBC) - 12.1% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 11.4% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Insurgent'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.0% #''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: I Am Nezha'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''W'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.9% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Hellboy'' (GMA) - 9.2% Source: Kantar Media '30 April 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.5%) / Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (0.7%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (Replay): Salat sa Bigas (0.7%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (Replay) (0.3%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (2.8%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.4%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.0%) :Magandang Buhay (5.9%) vs. Detective Conan (5.9%) / Invincible Teacher (6.9%) / Fighter of Destiny (7.1%) / Cinderella And The Four Knights (6.9%) vs. Morning Kris (4.5%) / Duel Masters (5.3%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Insurgent (11.0%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Hellboy (9.2%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: I Am Nezha (10.6%) / KapinoyLand (14.1%) :Sana Dalawa ang Puso (17.6%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (11.8%) vs. Ang Forever Ko’y Ikaw (9.0%) :APO Tanghali Na! (23.7%) / Warrior is a Child (15.6%) vs. It’s Showtime (18.6%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.1%) / Contessa (14.1%) :Asintado (15.3%) vs. The Stepdaughters (14.0%) vs. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Langansan (12.1%) :Showbiz Unlimited (8.2%) / T.O.D.A.S. (Ang Orig) (8.5%) vs. Precious Hearts Romances Presents Araw Gabi (15.7%) vs. Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka (13.5%) :A Love So Beautiful (13.5%) / The Blood Sisters (15.9%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.9%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire (22.3%) vs. vs. Wowowin (11.4%) vs. Kilos Pronto (2.3%) / Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (2.8%) :Express Balita (35.7%) vs. TV Patrol (28.3%) vs. 24 Oras (18.4%) vs. Ulat Bayan (5.9%) :Merlyna (38.6%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (41.2%) vs. Merlyna (36.6%) vs. The Cure (17.9%) vs. PTV Sports (7.3%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (37.8%) vs. Bagani (34.1%) vs Kambal, Karibal (20.6%) vs. Dear My Sister (8.7%) :Since I Found You (19.4%) vs. Kapantay ay Langit (17.1%) vs. The One That Got Away (14.0%) vs. One Well-Raised Daughter (7.7%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (4.7%) :W (9.9%) vs. Emergency Couple (8.4%) vs. Bride of the Water God (7.8%) vs. PTV News Headlines (2.1%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.8%) / Bandila (4.0%) vs. I Love Lee Tae-ri (7.6%) / News Team 13 (3.7%) vs. Saksi (4.5%) / Front Row: Papag (2.5%) vs. BizNews (0.9%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (2.7%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.3%) vs. 30 For 30 (0.1%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.1%) :O Shopping (1.0%) vs. The Jon Santos Show (0.6%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.0%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.9%) / Oras ng Himala (0.2%) 'May 01, 2018 - Tuesday' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''Since I Found You'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.4% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''Kambal, Karibal'' (GMA) - 19.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.3% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 17.5% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 17.4% #''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso'' (ABS-CBN) / The Cure (GMA) - 16.4% #''Asintado'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.2% #''Warrior is a Child'' (IBC) - 15.8% #''Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Araw Gabi'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka'' (GMA) - 15.3% #''The Stepdaughters'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Contessa'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''The One That Got Away'' (GMA) / Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (IBC) - 14.0% #''A Love So Beautiful'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.4% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Iron Man'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.6% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 11.5% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Robots'' (GMA) / Winx Club (IBC) - 10.5% #''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Ponyo'' (IBC) - 9.7% Source: Kantar Media '01 May 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.4%) / TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (Replay) (0.7%) vs I-Witness (Replay): Ginto ng Bantayan’ (0.8%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (Replay) (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.0%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.6%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.2%) :Magandang Buhay (5.8%) vs. Detective Conan (6.7%) / Invincible Teacher (8.3%) / Fighter of Destiny (7.6%) / :Cinderella And The Four Knights (7.8%) vs. Morning Kris (4.4%) / Duel Masters (5.2%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Iron Man (11.6%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Robots (10.5%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Ponyo (9.7%) / Showbiz Unlimited (8.4%) :Sana Dalawa ang Puso (16.4%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (11.5%) vs. Ang Forever Ko’y Ikaw (8.2%) :APO Tanghali Na! (23.4%) / Warrior is a Child (%) vs. It’s Showtime (18.9%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.3%) / Contessa (14.2%) :Asintado (16.2%) vs. The Stepdaughters (15.0%) vs. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (14;0%) :KapinoyLand (17.5%) vs. Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Araw Gabi (15.4%) vs. Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka (15.3%) :A Love So Beautiful (13.4%) / The Blood Sisters (19.3%) vs. Winx Club (10.5%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (22.8%) vs. Wowowin (12.5%) vs. Kilos Pronto (2.2%) / Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (2.7%) :Express Balita (35.3%) vs. TV Patrol (30.2%) vs. 24 Oras (18.3%) vs. Ulat Bayan (5.8%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (41.2%) vs. Merlyna (38.7%) vs. The Cure (16.4%) vs. PTV Sports (7.2%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (37.7%) vs. Bagani (34.9%) vs. Kambal, Karibal (19.2%) vs. Dear My Sister (8.5%) :Since I Found You (19.4%) vs. Kapantay ay Langit (17.4%) vs. The One That Got Away (14.0%) vs. One Well-Raised Daughter (7.4%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (4.6%) :W (9.2%) vs. Emergency Couple (8.1%) vs. Bride of the Water God (7.6%) vs. Vikings (0.8%) vs. PTV News Headlines (1.7%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.1%) / Bandila (3.0%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (3.8%) / News Team 13 (2.5%) vs. Saksi (4.0%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.4%) / Chooks To Go PSL Grand Prix 2018 (Replay) (0.2%) vs. Public Eye (1.0%) :My Puhunan (2.0%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (1.7%) vs. Alisto! (3.1%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.1%) :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. The Jon Santos Show (0.7%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.6%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.8%) / Oras ng Himala (0.3%)